‘WA 5’ originated as a seedling from a cross between the maternal parent ‘Splendour’ and ‘Coop 15’ that was made at Corvallis, Oreg. in Year 1. The germinated seedling was grown in a greenhouse at Wenatchee, Wash. during the summer of Year 2. A bud from the original seedling was budded to ‘M9’ rootstock in the fall of Year 2 and maintained in a nursery row until the spring of Year 3, until the resulting tree was planted in the evaluation orchard at Wenatchee, Wash. Fruit from this originally budded tree was observed from Year 6, Year 7, and Year 8. Second generation ‘WA 5’ trees were chip-budded on ‘M9’ rootstock in Year 9 and planted at three central Washington locations in Year 11. Fruit from the ‘WA 5’ originally budded tree has been observed from Year 6 through Year 16, and fruit from second generation ‘WA 5’ trees has been observed from Year 12 through Year 16. No differences have been observed between fruit of the ‘WA 5’ originally budded tree and second generation trees, showing that ‘WA 5’ can be asexually propagated and remains true-to-type.